Where We Belong
by Kags'Yasha.forever
Summary: After a fight with Inuaysha, Kagome goes home only to find out some very interesting news about who she really is. Which leads her to a life changing journey to the Northern Territories. First fanfiction... XP
1. The true Kagome

This is my first FanFictions so... I got this Idea from KuroNeko21

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:The true Kagome<p>

Kagome's POV

* * *

><p>It wasn't my entire fault why Naraku got away with our jewels, but he still got them from ME, and because of it Inuyasha was pissed and stared over reacting over the whole situation.<p>

"How could you let the jewel shards be taken away? Are you really that stupid? You don't even do anything besides get into trouble! You should've been able to keeping watch of the shards!" Inuyasha yelled making me tear up.

"It wasn't-" I was cut off by a hell of a mad hanyou.

"I don't give a shit about who you're going to share the blame with because you know it was ALL your fault!"

"Inuyasha you don't have to be so rough on her. It's happened before just calm-" Sango tried to reason with Inuyasha but was cut off by Miroku waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sango just let him get his frustrations out, I know he has no right to be yelling at Lady Kagome but we have to let him be… " Miroku reasoned.

Inuyasha seemed to ignore both of them and started me down with a mean cold death glare. "You are just another weak and hopeless human girl. The only reason you are of any use is to find the remaining jewel shards. You should just leave; even if you weren't here we could find a lot more jewels without you, seeing as we wouldn't have a helpless human how can't seem to protect herself."

What he said has just too cruel for me to handle, but I tried not to let it show. Instead I did what I was told and spun on my heel and walked to Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara. I looked at Shippou and almost burst into tears.

"I guess this means good bye. Shippou stay safe I just want to let you know I love you, Sango, Miroku take care and I wish the best for you both, and Kirara take care of everyone for me." I smiled weakly as I hugged everyone and left without another word.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Kagome walked to the well rather slowly trying to capture the sweet calmness of her surroundings, until she reached the well and said a soft good bye… for now that is.

As she jumped through the well and into the future Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were pissed, mostly at Inuyasha for making Kagome leave.

Everyone except Inuyasha went into Kaede's hut. Inuyasha remained on a tree thinking about what just happened.

'_Keh she'll come back and expect some kind of apology. Well she ain't gettn' one.'_

He thought with a grim look on his stern face. He was still mad but he thought by that time she got back he would be better.

* * *

><p>Back with Kagome<p>

Kagome walked into her home and hoped to run into her mother, which she did. "Mom, I've been thinking about this for a long time and-" she took a deep breath and continued "- I want to stay in the Feudal Era." She quickly closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. She opened her eyes again when she heard her mom sigh.

"I knew one day we would have this conversation, I'll be right back." Sakura, Kagome's mom, said as she left upstairs and into her room.

When she came back she was holding two small boxes, a small royal blue one and a slightly smaller silver box.

"I've been meaning to give you these," Sakura said, gesturing the boxes in her hands. "Kagome dear sit down please, I need to tell you important news about your true heritage." Kagome sat as she looked at her 'mom' not really understanding what she said, I mean what more did she need to know about her heritage of priests and priestesses?

"Here open the blue box first, and then I will explain." Kagome took the box and opened it slowly with caution, yet curiosity. Inside was a beautiful royal blue bracelet with a charm of a shiny sliver star. As Kagome took a closer look she saw a dog, with its chest held high in the air, on a cliff engraved on the back of the star. Kagome look at her 'mom' in pure curiosity.

"That bracelet was a gift to you from your _**real**_ parents. They were able to pass through the well too, and so they asked me if I could watch over you until you were at a suitable age to return to them." I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I was originally from the feudal era? Who are my real parents then? As if Sakura read Kagome's mind she then said, "Your parents are Lord Kyoshi and Lady Miya of the Northern Lands. They will be expecting your return after all these years, though they probably won't recognize you so the other gift they left to you is in the other box, open it."

Kagome reached for the other box and opened the tiny silver box to reveal an equally beautiful and stunning silver band ring with three royal blue stones, a big on in the center and two slightly small ones on both sides of it. Kagome was blinded by its beauty and barely heard Sakura talking.

"That ring is proof of your royalty, as long as you are wearing both the bracelet and ring people within the northern territory with know you are the next heir to the throne. As you can see the northern territory is represented by a star, so the Western is a crescent moon, the Eastern is the Sun, and the Southern is a cloud. All of the territories are ruled by Inu-youkai except the southern with is ruled by Wolf-youkai." Sakura looked at Kagome as she reached for the bracelet in Kagome's hands. She then continued, "There's one more thing to tell you, your parents had a spell put on you so you would look and smell like a human to fit better in this era, and this bracelet will break the spell. Once you put in on you will change into your original form and when you take it off nothing will happen because the bracelet would have served its purpose so it is just to represent your territory.

Kagome was just shocked with mixed emotions. _'So that means I'm a Full youkai! So who was Inuyasha calling a weak and hopeless human girl? Well it's certainly not me!'_ Kagome thought. Kagome looked down at the bracelet that her 'mom' gave back, and ring. "Mom, umm –" Sakura saw Kagome's distress and cut in, "It's alright with me if you call me mom, I mean I did raise you for 15 years." Kagome smiled at that and then continued "So will you allow me to come back at times to visit? Oh, and what about school?"

"Well I see no need for you to stay in school if you are planning to stay in the feudal era," Sakura replied like she already knew Kagome was going to ask this question. Kagome smiled and then nodded. She thanked her 'mom' for everything and told her that she would be back to visit soon. With that she hugged her mom and went out the door.

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

I figured I would wait to see Souta Gramps when I returned, so I walked towards the well. _'Should I tell Inuyasha about me? Should I even go see the group? If I do then I would have to be in my human form so I probably shouldn't wear my bracelet and ring until afterwards.'_ I sighed to myself as I decided to see everyone except a certain silver haired hanyou.


	2. Who to tell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha's Characters (and for the first chapter I didn't come up with the idea KuroNeko21 did, so check out her great first chapter)

* * *

><p>Last time:<p>

I sighed to myself as I decided to see everyone except a certain silver haired hanyou.

* * *

><p>Now: Normal POV<p>

Kagome jumped out of the well and unknown to her someone was watching her. So she walked until she was in view of the village and was greeted by some nearby villagers. Kagome decided she should look around the village before seeing her friends.

She walked around until she figured she would go to Kaede's hut, but something deep inside her told her she should walk to Inuyasha's forest.

* * *

><p>With Inuyasha in his POV<p>

I could smell Kagome as she jumped out of the well, so I decided to stay away from her but then figured to just watch over her. When I saw she didn't go straight to Kaede's I thought she was looking for me.

'_Keh, if she's looking for me she won't find me.' _

When Kagome suddenly stopped walking and stopped in thought she headed for the forest and he panicked, _'Does she know I'm here? No that can't be, so then why is she coming this way?'_

I watched her carefully but I still was curious about what she was doing, so when she stopped by a calm clearing, where I was, I held my breath.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Kagome walked to a random tree, leaned against it, and closed her eyes. She listened to sound of the nature surrounding her. All while Inuyasha held his breath and finally released it when he saw she had no idea he was there. _'I wonder why I had this feeling to come here, oh well.'_Kagome thought but then asked, "What am I going to do?" to no one in particular. She continued, "Can I really trust anyone enough to tell them? Maybe I should just leave and go alone _*sighs*_yeah maybe I'll do that, but after I say bye to everyone…again. Can I really do that, I mean just leave and live a totally different life with all new people?" Kagome slide her back down the tree and sat on one of the many roots. "I don't want to go alone though."

Inuyasha was confusedly thought, _'What is she talking about, if she chooses to stay in her time she won't live a whole different life plus she had her mom, that old man, her brother, and annoying friends. Has she gone crazy?' _Inuyasha was knocked out of his train of thought as Kagome spoke yet again, "Should I tell Inuyasha? Or should I tell Sango? Should I tell anyone? But Shippou won't like the idea of me leaving and possibly not returning, so maybe I can tell him and hope he keeps it to himself. Nah, I should just tell them and hope for the best, but maybe not all of them…" Inuyasha _**really**_ wanted to know at this point what she was talking about but, when he heard about her not telling the entire group he wondered who she wouldn't tell.

"Inuyasha won't care anyways, it's not like it will affect him much. All he will be losing will be his stupid human jewel detector. So it's settled," and with that she got up and headed back towards the village.

Inuyasha on the other hand was stunned; he didn't think she was _**just**_ _**his**_ jewel detector or Kikyo's reincarnation, he thought she was Kagome the woman he deeply cared for. He ran past Kagome so he could make it to the hut before she did and sat in a corner of the hut.

Several minutes later Kagome came in and was greeted with joyful hugs and cries of relief, mostly from Shippou, while Inuyasha just there wondering what she was going to tell everyone else. "Kagome I knew you would come back!" Shippou cried before Sango said, "Kagome your back, that's great!" after those outbursts Miroku said, calmly, "Welcome back Lady Kagome." Kagome blushed when he called her 'lady' seeing as she will be one soon. Inuyasha was the only one who noticed her blush and he wondered why she blushed in the first place, Miroku called her 'Lady Kagome' all the time. Something was going on with Kagome and Inuyasha was gonna to find out.

Kagome couldn't look at Inuyasha, not in the eyes at least. She didn't want to leave without him plus she felt bad that she wasn't planning on telling him her news, though she was still kinda mad at him for yelling so harshly at her. Kagome was mentally debating whether or not to tell Inuyasha and everyone else when suddenly Shippou asked, "Kagome I can't find that candy but I found these pretty boxes, what are they? They don't smell like food."

Kagome's heartbeat sped up and apparently Shippou heard it and asked what was wrong. "Umm… it's nothing really, here give me them please," Kagome replied nervously. Everyone look at her curiously when she got up and left with the two mysterious boxes in her hands. Shippou trotted after her, seconds later, and joined Kagome in a silent walk. Once a couple of minutes passed Shippou asked tread full questions, "Kagome what are in those boxes and why are so scared to show us them?" She only smiled in response and motioned him to sit with her.

"Shippou, would you think differently of me if I didn't look the same?" Kagome curiously asked. "No, you will always be Kagome the sweet and caring miko," Shippou answered as if it was the most obvious answer. She smiled and nodded her head as she got up and took Shippou's hand. "So, let's just say I was somehow a demon, would that be a good or a bad thing?" Shippou's eyes lit up while he responded with a jump and replied, "That would be so cool!" Kagome replied with a hug and said "Good," but mostly to herself.

As they stepped into the hut Kagome let go of Shippou's hand and walked towards Inuyasha. She looked him strait in the eye and gave him a look that said _'Come outside with me.' _

Inuyasha got up and followed Kagome out the door, while they both ignored the confused looks Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou gave them. Once outside the hut and at a good hearing distance away from the others, Kagome stopped to turn towards Inuyasha. "Do you really think I'm a pathetic human?" Inuyasha looked away for a moment then turned to face her again before replying, "At times you can't protect yourself, but that's why I'm here, other than that you're capable of watching over yourself." He turned with a light blush on his face.

Kagome smiled and decided to just tell Inuyasha or at least him first. "_*sigh* _Inuyasha, I'm not a pathetic human at all," she took out both of the boxes and looked up at the hanyou beside her then continued, "These boxes are gifts from my parents, my birth parents, which were given to me earlier by my so called 'mom'. I know what I'm saying might be confusing so far but this blue box contains a bracelet that will break a spell that was put on me to hide my true features and scent. Once I put it on I will become my true form as a full Inu-Youkai of the northern lands, daughter of Lord Kyoshi and Lady Miya." Kagome closed her eyes and crossed her fingers hoping she would get a good reaction.


	3. Seeking Help

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait kinda got stuck.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha's Characters

Last time:

Kagome closed her eyes and crossed her fingers hoping she would get a good reaction.

* * *

><p>This time:<p>

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. _'Did Kagome just say she was a full demon? Why would she want to be a demon anyway? She has to be kidding! Her a demon? Yeah right!'_ "Keh, Kagome stop kidding yourself. Why would you be a demon? How could you come up with some ridiculous lie about you being some demon?" with that Inuyasha turned to leave but stopped when he sensed Kagome shake with anger and smelt her tears forming.

"Kagome-" he started to apologize but stopped when she just walking right past him and back towards the village with those mysterious boxes clutched underneath her fists. "Damn wench! What's her problem? Did I something wrong?" Inuyasha questioned to the howling wind erupting through the sky and the scraper high trees beside him.

When he got to the village, rather slowing tiring to avoid Kagome's range, her scent was old_. 'Where could she was gotten to?'_ As he entered the old hag's hut Sango was petting Kirara and Miroku was in the far corner with his head held high with a red hand print on his left cheek and yet no Shippou or Kagome.

That upset Inuyasha as a trillion questions erupted in his mind.

* * *

><p>Kagome's POV<p>

"Where are we going anyway Kagome?" Shippou asked so I ruffled his hair before replying, "To see a friend." I asked Shippou earlier to come with me so I wouldn't be alone on this frightening journey to the Northern Lands, thankfully he gladly accepted. I wasn't going to tell Shippou just yet about the real me, not after Inuyasha's reaction. He **was** a big idiot** but** his opinion was important to me for some **strange** reason. I wanted to go see a friend so at least_ **someone**_ would know where we were going. When we were about an hour and half walking distance away, I heard Inuyasha scream "She's what!" my first reaction was to run but instead tightened my hold on Shippou and quickened my pase.

* * *

><p>Back at the village<p>

"Inuyasha calm down! She'll be okay and it's not like you won't catch up with her!" Miroku tried to calm down Inuyasha but failed miserably as Inuyasha's eyes flashed between red and gold fighting for control. Sango and Miroku were holding Inuyasha back so he get out of control.

"How could you just let her leave all alone with Shippou? Why **did** she take Shippou with her? They could get hurt if no one is there to protect them especially when Kagome's imaging all kinds of stupid stuff!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango spoke next confused at what he said and mimicked his deep voice, "What do you mean 'imaging all kinds of stupid stuff'?" Inuyasha spun around so his back was facing towards them, still angry at Sango and Miroku for allowing Kagome to leave, and yelled, "Never mind!" Then softly mumbled, "**Why** would she just leave? **Why** would she just take off without telling **me** anything?" Before he could continue his mumbling Miroku Interrupted him by saying "She just went out for a walk Inuyasha, calm down ."

After about 30 minutes passed Inuyasha was getting impatient. "Dammit what's taken her so long?" "Inuyasha my friend, maybe she is just taking her time. No need to worry too much." Miroku reasoned. Then after some time Sango was getting uneasy and concerned for her friend's safety as well as Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, maybe we should go look for her it's been over an hour and she **still** isn't back." Inuyasha **immediately** got to his feet and followed Sango out the hut. Inuyasha was in a hurry to find his friends because his sense of smell was wearing down. Tonight was a new moon and if he couldn't smell them then who knows how they would find them.

Even though it was the night of the new moon Inuyasha still had some whiff of Kagome's and Shippou's scents. Sango and Miroku were on Kirara looking around for their friends. Then Inuyasha changed into his human form when he jumped in the air for a better look around. Angrily cursing the moon he got up from the floor and walked to where the hut was. Sango and Miroku didn't realize that Inuyasha had already changed so they continued looking **without** him. When they **finally** gave up and decided to look in the morning, Inuyasha was in the hut muttering curses and thinking about his conversation with Kagome. _'Dammit! Where is she? What if she's in trouble? Or did she mean to leave? Shit what if she went to the northern lands? She can't honestly **think** she's a demon, if she **thinks** she's a demon then she would go to north. Should I tell Sango and Miroku?' _Inuyasha was interrupted yet again from his thoughts when his friends stepped into the hut."Inuyasha we will have to continue our search in the morning." Inuyasha barely heard what they said because he was connecting the puzzle pieces of Kagome's and Shippou's mysterious leave and one look at Inuyasha's face you could **just tell** something was on his mind. "Before Kagome came to you guys to tell you she had to take a 'walk', she was trying to tell me something important but I didn't believe her so now she's gone and possibly in trouble." Sango and Miroku sat by Inuyasha gesturing him to continue.

* * *

><p>With Kagome<p>

"Shippou were almost there." They had been walking since at least mid afternoon and they were almost to the place where Kagome wanted to go see her friend. When they got there Shippou scrunched up his nose while a big tornado like thing approached them at full speed, once the wolf den was in sight. (AN:/ pretend they were already kind of near Kouga's cave so it was like walking distance :) thanks!) "Hello Kagome what brings you here?" Kouga asked quite surprised Kagome came to visit him. "Hey Kouga. Actually I need you help with something."


	4. Gathering Info

Thank you AnimeFanCrazy197 for reviewing all my chapters! It helps a lot to know someone likes your story. :]

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha's characters

Last time:

Village- "Before Kagome came to you guys to tell you she had to take a 'walk', she was trying to tell me something important but I didn't believe her so now she's gone and possibly in trouble." Sango and Miroku sat by Inuyasha gesturing him to continue.

Kagome- "Hey Kouga. Actually I need you help with something."

* * *

><p>This time:<p>

Village- Inuyasha finished explaining the **main **details about what Kagome tried explaining Inuyasha, like her being a full-fledged dog demon princess daughter of Lord Kyoshi and Lady Miya from the northern territories. "I think she and Shippou are headed over there, and since I didn't believe her her she probably decided to go without telling any of us and only took Shippou with her." With that Inuyasha looked at his friends with hopeful eyes that they would believe **him**.

"Mmm, I see well I understand that you won't believe her, after all you are really quite an airhead." Miroku stated with Sango nodding in agreement he continued, "Let's ask lady Kaede about the northern lands she must know something about an heir to the throne or something about the daughter of the lord and lady. Maybe Kagome was telling the truth and you were just stupid enough to not believe her. " Kirara looked up as that was said and meowed in agreement to what Miroku stated.

* * *

><p>With Kagome and Shippou-<p>

"Anything for you Kagome. My woman gets anything she wants!" Kouga declared. Kagome laughed nervously, she wasn't sure if she should've gone to Kouga in the first place."Well you see Kouga-" she was interrupted by Hakkaku and Ginta running towards them, while yelling, "Kagome welcome back," and "How've you been? Finally decided to stay with us?" and other things like that only to be shushed by their leader. "Quiet and go back to the den. I'll be back when I'm done talking to Kagome!"

When it was just the three of them Kagome started again, "Kouga, Shippou and I came to ask you if could help us get to the castle of the northern territories owned by Lord Kyoshi and Lady Miya." Kouga and Shippou both looked confused but Kouga still agreed to help them and Shippou stayed quiet. Kouga lead them to the den to stay the night because around noon they would leave for their journey.

When Shippou and Kagome were alone Shippou asked the question that was bothering him, "Kagome why are we going to the castle of the north? And with Kouga not Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku?" Kagome sighed an exasperated sigh and then look at Shippou in the eye and plainly said, "Inuyasha didn't believe me when I told him some big news my 'mom' told me which involved the two boxes I have in my bag. The bigger box contains a royal blue bracelet with a charm of a shiny silver star," she took out the blue box and opened it for Shippou to see then continued at his nod in understanding, "The other slightly smaller box contains a silver band ring with three royal blue stones, a big on in the center and two slightly small ones on both sides of it," Kagome then took out the silver box and opened it for him to see the ring also, "The necklace will break a spell that was placed on me to disguise the image, scent, and my demon abilities so I could live in my time normally, and the ring is proof of me being the daughter of the lord and lady of the castle we will being going to soon. I want to see them and get know my birth parents." Kagome finished with that and look at a smiling Shippou looking at both of the jewelry he was handed. He looked up at her and hugged her tight. When he released her he innocently asked about the imprint on the star charm on the necklace. "Kagome on the star is a dog on a cliff, what does that mean?" Kagome laughed and hugged Shippou again while saying, "It means I'm a full Inu-Youkai."

Shippou was glad Kagome was originally born in the feudal era, so now she would stay with everyone except Inuyasha really messed up when he didn't believe her. He practically dragged her right into Kouga's arms. And now here they were in Kouga's wolf den waiting to leave to Kagome's real home as a dog demon princess. _'Inuyasha hurry, before Kagome never comes back!'_ Shippou last thought before falling into a deep sleep while in Kagome's arms.

* * *

><p>Back with Inuyasha and friends-<p>

The group waited for Kaede to come back from her daily duties. When she stepped one foot in her hut Inuyasha impatiently asked what she knew about the northern lands. "Inuyasha, my friend, let's wait for lady Kaede to settle down first then questions later." Miroku reasoned calmly but he too was conserved for Kagome, yet decided to wait patiently for the answer like the gentlemen he wanted everyone to know he was, when he wasn't groping woman's bottoms.

Kaede **finally** sat down and was ready to answer the groups, and when she took a **slow **breath, Sango blurred out a question concerning Kagome's mysterious leave to the northern lands, "Kaede, what do you know about the daughter of the lord and lady of the northern lands? Or anything about the north, concerning the heir to the throne?" (A/n: I don't know how to write how Kaede talks so I'll try my best :/ )

"Northern lands ye say? The rulers of the northern lands in deed had a child, a beautiful powerful dog demon, but after her birth they royal family went out for a while so everyone could see the special new born princess. The family came to this village and afterwards went to through the forest of Inuyasha. After that day the news spread about the newborn's strong power and wondered what she could do because she was a priestess demon princess. There are rarely any priestess demons because it is dangerous, unless they are capably of not purifying themselves. The child was one of the very few to survive the birth of being destined to be a priestess as well as a demon, so many wanted her power, but after that day there was no trace of the child. Why do ye ask? (A/n: okay so I'm horrible at Kaede's way of speech but of well right? Anyways…)

The group was connecting the dots, especially Inuyasha, _'Kagome is able to come to the feudal era because of the well that is in forest the lord and lady Kaede mentioned walked through before the disappearance of the kid. Kagome told me that her mom on the other side of the well told her she was an Inu-Youkai of the northern lands, daughter of Lord Kyoshi and Lady Miya so maybe Kagome's story fit Kaede's explanation.' _"Oi Kaede, what were the names of the lord and lady?" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all wondering that seeing that if they were the names Kagome mentioned to Inuyasha, what Kagome tried explaining to Inuyasha was true.

"Lord Kyoshi and Lady Miya" Kaede said wondering why the sudden interest in the northern lands. _'Kagome's the priestess demon princess Kaede spoke of!' _the three, who actually knew what was going on, thought. (Just an FYI – Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku xD)


	5. Start of the Journey Part 1

**Sorry it took me so long to update but here's the next chapter! :)**

Disclaimer: I don't any of Inuyasha's characters

Thank you guys who reviewed I really appreciate it! :)

Sangoscourage-Ha yeah I know, but Kagome can't keep a grudge for long when it comes to Inuyasha… in this fanfic. Thanks for reviewing!

AnimeFanCrazy197- I'm trying to think of when to start that xD Maybe some ideas wouldn't hurt, I'm sure I will be able to fit some in, thanks.

Kireina Koe - Hehe, thankz a bunch! Hope you like the few next chapters!

Natkimmy -Thankz! :) I'm trying to do my best and the reviews are helping my confidence in this story!

* * *

><p>Last time: -<p>

Kagome and Shippou at Kouga's wolf den-

And now here they were in Kouga's wolf den waiting to leave to Kagome's real home as a dog demon princess. _'Inuyasha hurry, before Kagome never comes back!' _Shippou last thought before falling into a deep sleep while in Kagome's arms.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara in Kaede's hut-

_'Kagome's the priestess demon princess Kaede spoke of!'_ the three, who actually knew what was going on, thought.

This time:-

Kagome and Shippou with Kouga at the wolf den-

When Kagome and Shippou woke up the next morning they were greeted with the noises of hungry wolf demons and their wolves, wait for Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta who coming into sight, a moment later, with a big fat boar demon for breakfast. "Breakfasts here dig in." Kouga commanded his pack, and with that he went to Kagome and Shippou, "So, Kagome mind telling me why we're traveling to the northern castle?" Kagome had a mental debate on whether she should tell the demon wolf prince about her reason. Before she had a chance to give him her explanation Shippou jumped out of Kagome's arms and onto Kouga's shoulder then simply said, "Kagome wants to go home to her parents."

That left Kouga confused, '_Kagome lives in a demon's castle with her parents? Why would she want to go **now?** And not with mutt fast? Guess Kagome's all min-'_ Kouga was interrupted from his thoughts when Shippou continued, "Except she's never met them and I'm sure the **whole** castle grounds will be happy that Kagome will be home." Kouga turned to looked over at Kagome for an explanation to be greeted with an exasperated sigh, followed by "Kouga,"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku at Kaede's hut.<p>

_'Damn, my senses haven't fully returned yet and it's already morning.' _Inuyasha thought as he woke from his light sleep. Sango was helping Kaede make breakfast while Miroku was in the corner checking out Sango's backside. Inuyasha got up and walked outside. _'Kagome where are you?'_ After an exasperated sigh Inuyasha ran to the god tree in his forest, to think. _'I can't smell to well and Kagome and Shippou are heading to the northern lands, where would they have stopped? That wimpy wolf's den is along the way to the northern castle, would Kagome go to him? Dammit I need to get her, fast. Kagome, I need to-' _Inuyasha was interrupted by a yell from an aggravated Sango, "Inuyasha, let's go!"

Surprised by the sudden yell, Inuyasha falls off of his place on the branch of the god tree. "What the hell was that for?"Inuyasha asked Sango and Miroku. Miroku replied "Inuyasha we must go find Lady Kagome and Shippou before anything happens to them." Sango then continued, "So let's go. Come on Inuyasha, you must be worried about Kagome." Inuyasha lowered his head as Sango said that, Miroku decided to change the subject of Kagome and said, "Shippou's just a child and he can't defended both him and Kagome when in trouble so we must hurry along and find them soon."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and the group is on their way to the northern castle where their friends are headed.

* * *

><p>Naraku's POV<p>

_'So, that girl Kagome is truly a dog demon, with spiritual powers. She could make of a powerful ally; all I need to do is get her to join me. I will need Kikyou dead if the girl should have her whole soul.'_

"I need to take care of the priestess Kikyou, soon. Kukukuku"

* * *

><p>Kikyou's POV<p>

_'I sense a familiar evil presence coming my way.'_

Naraku dressed in his usual baboon pelt appeared in front on me followed by a cloud of miasma. I notched my arrowed and aimed it towards Naraku only to have my bow and arrows knocked out of my hands as i was pinned to a tree by three of his many tentacles.

"Kikyou, your presences here among the living is coming to an end and to fulfill my plans you are to die, by my hands." I planned on not fighting back until I got what I wanted to know, "Naraku, what is it that you have planned?" He just smirked at me and then said, "You will die soon enough, so there will be no harm is telling you what I feel you should know before you burn in hell once again. Once you are dead, the girl Kagome will once again have her whole soul returned to her and she will gain her full power. With her true form she will make of a great ally to me and I intend on killing who ever wishes to stop me."

I knew, even though I didn't care for that girl, I need to inform Inuyasha of Naraku's plan.I concentrated my spiritual energy and shoot some out of my hands to ward away Naraku long enough to notch my arrow and shoot Naraku's way. As the baboon pelt shredded into many pieces Naraku's demon puppet disappeared. _'I need to warn Inuyasha of Naraku's _evil intentions.' I will head to the village my sister lives at, _'maybe I will run into Inuyasha in time to warn him'_.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sorry for any of my mistakes. Feel free to leave me any comments or ideas so please Review! :)<strong>**


	6. Start of the Journey Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't any of Inuyasha's characters

Last Time:-

Kagome and Shippou at Kouga's den-

Kouga turned to looked over at Kagome for an explanation to be greeted with an exasperated sigh, followed by "Kouga,"

Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku at Kaede's village-

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and the group is on their way to the northern castle where their friends are headed.

Naraku's POV-

"I need to take care of the priestess Kikyou, soon. Kukukuku"

Kikyou's POV-

I will head to the village my sister lives at,_ 'maybe I will run into Inuyasha in time to warn him'._

* * *

><p>This time:-<p>

Kagome and Shippou at Kouga's den-

"-And that's why we need you to take us to the northern castle," with that said Kagome finished her explanation to Kouga and wait anxiously for his reaction. _'Hopefully I will have a better reaction from Kouga,'_ Kagome thought. "Kagome, so you're a demon? That's great! As a human you're beautiful and strong, with your spiritual powers, so as a demon you'll have demonic strength and I can't even image how gorgeous you will be. " Kagome sweat dropped while she thought, _'Typical Kouga, but at least he believes me.'_

"Okay than, Kagome do you think we should leave now?" Shippou asked. Kagome nodded in response as she picked up Shippou and told Kouga they would leave after breakfast.

Right after they finished eating their meals Kagome, Shippou, and Kouga headed off towards the northern lands. Kouga figured it would be easier if he carried Kagome and Shippou so they ended up doing that. Kagome instantly thought of Inuyasha as she climbed on Kouga's back and hey sped away with a tornado of dirt clouded around them. _'Inuyasha what are you doing right now? I miss you but I have to go to the northern territories to prove to you that I wasn't imagining anything. I just hope everything is fine where you all are.'_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku at Kaede's village-<p>

The group was traveling fast, as Inuyasha insisted, and surprisingly they we not interrupted by a demon anytime during their traveling. They travelled all the way to Kouga's wolf den in a matter of hours, the group had been traveling since early morning and it was now midafternoon. "It seems we have arrived at Kouga's den, Inuyasha do you smell Kagome and Shippou?" Miroku asked as he and Sango were brought down lower, by Kirara, from their high place in the sky.

'Sniff sniff,' "Nah, all I smell are those damn smelly wolves." Inuyasha sniffed around some more but still caught no scent of Kagome or Shippou. He wasn't going to give up, Kagome might be in danger so he needs to find her before anything happens to her or Shippou. Sango suggested asking Kouga if he smelled Kagome or ran into her.

"Keh, like I need help from that wimpy, smelly, stupid wolf!" Miroku shook his head in disappointment then turned to face Sango, "Sango, my dearest, let us go ask the wolves since Inuyasha can't get it through his thick skull that lady Kagome and Shippou could be in danger." As soon as those words escaped the monks lips Inuyasha was already half way to the entrance of the wolf den. "Great the plan worked, Miroku!" Sango complimented as a lecherous grin played on said person's face as his 'cursed' hand inched towards the woman he loved backside. It seemed as though their surroundings suddenly fell dead silent as the monk happily rubbed his hand against the demon slayer's bottom, "HENTAI!" Sango screamed while nocking Miroku unconscious, then having Kirara fly to Inuyasha at the wolf den.

When Miroku became conscious he ran to the wolf den and came in sight to Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha having a conversation with two wolf demons known as Ginta and Hakkaku. "What do you mean Kagome, Shippou, and Kouga left this morning? Where are they going? Why didn't you stop them?" That voice belonged to Inuyasha definitely, "Where do you think they went?" that was Sango. Miroku walked up to the group when Hakkaku tried answering to the five questioned, "They all just left after breakfast, Kouga never said where they were going but he said that they might be gone over a week or maybe more." Ginta then continued answering, "We don't have the right to go against our tribe's pack leader and I don't know where they might be heading."

It made sense to Sango, Kagome told Inuyasha about her news, he didn't believe her so she went to Kouga for help and they left this morning to the northern lands. From the look on Inuyasha's face he seemed to connect the clues too. His look held the different emotions of hurt, regret, betrayal, jealously, and pain. A almost inaudibly growl erupted at the core of Inuyasha's chest.(A:n/ maybe it's supposed to erupted in his throat, but idk so back to the story .)

Kagome went to Kouga after Inuyasha didn't believe her so because of it. Inuyasha was mad at himself, hurt that Kagome left and went to Kouga, regretted not believing Kagome, betrayed that Kagome went to Kouga, jealously of Kouga because he was with Kagome, and pain that he wasn't there for Kagome when she needed it.

Miroku, also seemed to understand, thanked the two wolf demons for their help and walked away with Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara in tow. When they reached a forest clearing for a rest, the group sat down in thought. Inuyasha jumped in the nearest tree while the others sat under the shade of the tree. Eventually Miroku broke the slightly tense silence by stating the obvious, "So lady Kagome went to Kouga, with Shippou, so he could help her get to the castle of the north. And since he tells her, every time we him, he would do anything for her an did Inuyasha didn't treat Kagome to go to him so I see why she would go to him, but we have to get to them before they arrive at the castle." Sango nodded in agreement but Inuyasha asked, "Keh, if some demons think they could keep me out of a castle that Kagome and Shippou are at then there wrong!" "Inuyasha, we would need to go with Kagome because then they wouldn't harm us. Kagome is their heir to the throne so us as her friends will hopefully be accepted and left unharmed." Sango explained.

Miroku nodded while Inuyasha just stayed silent, _'Kagome I hope you are okay. I should have listened to you so you wouldn't be with the stupid wolf! I'll get to you in no time; I won't stop running until you're by my side again!'_

* * *

><p>Kagome, Shippou and Kouga-<p>

After some time of riding on Kouga's back, Kagome asked Kouga if they could just rest awhile before starting off again. Of course Kouga agreed to anything Kagome suggested so they ended up in a clearing by a waterfall.

Kouga got up and walked to the edge of the clearing, near the water, and tried to catch some fish for Kagome; but since Kagome brought the little fox runt Shippou, he got some for him too.

Kagome was looking through her big yellow 'skool' bag so Shippou took that opportunity to get out some of his weeping mushrooms for Inuyasha. _'Maybe this will help Inuyasha find us so Kagome won't be mad at him anymore and then we could travel without the stench of a smelly wolf. Just can't make it too obvious otherwise Kouga will suspect something.' _

Shippou carefully placed then around the surrounding bushes, tree trucks, logs, and rocks. When Inuyasha got near they would go off and lead him straight to us. When he was done he sat on Kagome's lap, who was done looking through her bag (A:n/ so she was looking for matches to make a fire to cook the raw fish just in case that didn't make sense, back to da story! :P), surrounded by a small burning fire for the fish and waited about a second before Kouga came with about five good looking fish for lunch.

After lunch, once again Kagome climbed Kouga's back with Shippou on her shoulder as they set off, except this time Shippou was tossing around his mushrooms for his friends, _'Inuyasha you better find these! We'll be at the castle in about four days and anything can happen until then!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any of my mistakes. Feel free to leave me any comments or ideas so please Review! :)<strong>


	7. Interruptions

Disclaimer: I don't any of Inuyasha's characters

Last Time:-

Kagome, Shippou, and Kouga

1) 'Inuyasha what are you doing right now? I miss you but I have to go to the northern territories to prove to you that I wasn't imagining anything. I just hope everything is fine where you all are.' (Kagome's thoughts)

2) 'Inuyasha you better find these! We'll be at the castle in about four days and anything can happen until then!' (Shippou's thoughts)

Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku

'Kagome I hope you are okay. I should have listened to you so you wouldn't be with the stupid wolf! I'll get to you in no time; I won't stop running until you're by my side again!' (Inuyasha's thoughts)

* * *

><p>This Time:-<p>

Kikyou's POV-

I sent my soul gatherers to search for Inuyasha and when they reported back I changed my current direction and headed north. As I headed towards where Inuyasha was stopped, I sat on the roots of a nearby tree as I sent my soul gathers off to bring Inuyasha to me. After a while, Inuyasha was in my sight with a distant look on his face. "Inuyasha, so you came. I need to discuss Naraku's plan to you." Inuyasha just continued to stare at me as if he was lost in deep thought. I decided to get up from my place at the base of the tree and walk towards Inuyasha. I then continued, "Inuyasha, Naraku wishes to end my life in order to gain the alliance of my reincarnation." That seemed to wake up Inuyasha. "What does he want with Kagome?"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's POV<p>

I smelled Kikyou nearby but I ignored it, until her soul gathers were calling me to fallow them. I felt like I was going to betray Kagome if I went to Kikyou, I needed to get to Kagome not Kikyou! I went anyways. I hadn't seen Kikyou in a while so I figured if she was calling me it had to be something important, but I was only going to see her so I could say goodbye and ask her to release me from my promise.

"I'll be back," Sango and Miroku merely nodded their heads, so I followed the soul gathers. When I got there I just started at her, man did I miss Kagome. They sure looked alike, in some way, but Kagome was filled with more cheerfulness and life. (Literally) Kikyou had a cold stare with eyes filled with sadness and death. (Literally) _'Kagome is alive and Kikyou is the walking dead, but even when Kikyou was alive, she never made me feel the way Kagome makes me feel. She makes me feel accepted for who I am, a half demon. Kikyou wanted me to use the jewel to turn human; Kagome doesn't want me to change. I think I'm in lo- '_"Inuyasha, so you came. I need to discuss Naraku's plan to you." Kikyou said, interrupting my train of thought. I hadn't noticed I was still staring a Kikyou, so I continued to think about what I was thinking about, _'Do I actually lov-'_ "Inuyasha, Naraku wishes to end my life in order to gain the alliance of my reincarnation." That snapped me out of my thoughts. All I heard Kikyou mention was something about Naraku wanting _something_ from Kagome. That mad my blood boil. "What does he want with Kagome?" I yelled. Kikyou looked up at me with her usual cold stare then continued, "He wishes to be allies with her and he clearly stated that 'he will _kill_ anyone who dares stop him from doing so.' My time here is ending soon Inuyasha; this is how it has to me in order to stop Naraku, so this will be the last time I will seek for your presence, good bye Inuyasha." With that said she turned and walked away but not without me running up to her and giving her a farewell hug. "Inuyasha I free you of your promise, I will always love you. Good bye Inuyasha." I hugged her tighter to my body but then let her go and watched her leave. "Good bye Kikyou," I muttered before leaving the clearing and rejoining the others at the forest clearing.

* * *

><p>Normal POV- Kagome, Shippou, and Kouga-<p>

Kouga stopped in mid run causing Kagome to slightly jolt forward and Shippou to fall off Kagome's shoulder. Kouga growled while Shippou to a whiff of the surrounding area. "Demon," they said in together.

Kouga and Shippou took their battle stances, while a confused Kagome notched her arrow in the direction her demon companions are facing. "Kagome watch out there's a Buta no akuma coming straight at us!" Shippou shouted worriedly towards his motherly figure.

Just then a huge black pregnant looking male pig demon enters the once calm clearing, with wild blood red eyes, huge yellow tainted fangs bared, and long crocked nose held high in the air for all to see.

"Give me that mouthwatering wench and I shall see to it that you are unharmed." Kouga sweat drops before walking up to the hideous Buta and kicking his bulging stomach. After one blow the pig demon was knocked off his feet while a lot of blood oozed its way out of his wound. Wishing to end the demon's ear shattering screams Kagome shot her arrow and within minutes the demon was purified and turned into tiny, gray, ashes.

With the weak demon now dead, the group continued on their journey until the sun was near setting. Thankfully a village appeared came in sight. Kouga didn't want to stay in the village so instead of making camp near the village or staying at the village, the group walkedpast it. Before the group got to the end of the village, a woman dressed in priestess robes walked up to them and stood in front of Kagome, "You are a Priestess right child?"

* * *

><p><strong>I think I should stop it there. I sorry for not updating since like a month ago, but I wanted to write like five or more chapters then update. Sadly I failed to accomplish that. L So instead I just wrote three, hope you like them. I have some more ideas and I am working on the next couple of chapters, but if you have any idea's you could give me maybe about the fluff between Inuyasha and Kagome or Sango and Miroku ( Maybe some action or drama) I would really appreciate it! Thank you how reviewed my other chapters! Sorry for any of my mistakes. Feel free to leave me any comments or ideas so please Review! :)<strong>


End file.
